ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clues We've Found (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
Clues * Fievel Mousekewitz: Do you see a clue? * Viewer: A clue, right there! * Fievel Mousekewitz: Where is it? * Ariel: Where, where? Where's the clue? * Young Baloo: I mean uh... you seen a clue around here? * Timon: Oh, hi Pumbaa! * Pumbaa: Hello! * Timon: I'm lookin' for a spoon. * Homer Simpson: Oh yes. I just agreed that it's quite smarter. * I.M. Weasel: A Cluuuuuuuuuuee! * Blythe Baxter: Where? * Viewer: There! * Blythe Baxter: There. * Viewer: Right there! * Viewer: (While Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico look under the bed) No, a clue! * Cow: Where? * Viewer: (When Kion looks at the beans) Right there! * (Lazlo plays the drum that makes a booming sound) * Viewer: (Duke honks the horn and a viewer says) A. * Viewer: (Gil opens the paper bag) Clue! * (Goofy shakes the maracas) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Patrick! Dropped something! * Leo: I think you've dropped something! * Jimmy Neutron: Have you a seen a clue?! * Tigger: Oh, yeah. Someone drew. * Yogi Bear: Oh, you... you need a tissue? * Lilo Pelekai: You mean, I need to tie my shoe. * Robin Hood: I'm about to skedaddle! * Bugs Bunny: One day, you don't want to go to high school too? * Donald Duck: Cuclue! Cuclue! * Moana: That fish is a beautiful shade of a clue. * Pocahontas: Yes! Thanks to you. * Marlin: We did such a really good job weighing in. * Simba: My skedaddle? * Winnie the Pooh: A shoe! * Maui: Moon? * The Man in the Yellow Hat: Blue? * Chuck: Glue? * Jim Hawkins: Groove? * Kuzco: It grew? * Baloo: Katmandu! * Daffy Duck: Have you seen who? * Star Butterfly: Man, it is hot! Whew! * Viewer: No, a clue! * Marty: Do you see a clue? Where is it? * Mavis: I don't see it! * Bomb: I can't find it. Do you see it? * Viewer: (Boots looks at the squares) Right there! * Mumble: It is a clue! Right in front of me! Version 2 * Yang: Do you see a clue? * Viewer: A clue! Right there! * Yang: Where is it? * Grug Crood: Where? Where? Where's the clue? * Annoying Orange: I mean uh... you seen a clue around here? * Eep Crood: Oh, hi Dad! * Grug Crood: Hi! * Eep Crood: I'm lookin' for a rock! * Ord: Oh, yes. I just really agreed that it's quite... warmer. * Ed: A Cluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue! * Aladar: Where? * Viewer: There! * Aladar: There! * Viewer: Right there! * Viewer: (While Tigger was looking behind the rocking chair) No, a clue! * Garfield: Where? * Viewer: (Po looks at the fruit) Right there! * (Angelica Pickles plays her drum that makes a booming sound) * Steven Universe: (honks the horn) * Viewer: A... * Viewer: (When Red opens the closet door) Clue! * (Bugs Bunny plays his guitar) * Gobo Fraggle: Hey, Boober! Dropped something! * Larry the Cucumber: I think you've dropped something! * Shaggy Rogers: Have you seen a clue?! * Lincoln Loud: Oh yeah! Well... someone drew. * Zoe Trent: Oh, you... you need a tissue? * Bea Goldfishberg: You mean, I need to tie my shoe. * Cosmo: I'm about to skedaddle! * Pear: One day, you don't want to go to school too? * McGee: Cuclue! Cuclue! * Wendy Corduroy: That cool cat is a beautiful shade of a clue. * Robin Hood: Yes! Thanks to you. * Miguel: We did such a really great job on weighing. * Pumbaa: Skedaddle day? * Rex: A shoe! * Kenai: Moon? * Murray the Mummy: Blue? * Kronk: Glue? * Flounder: Groove? * SpongeBob SquarePants: It grew? * Molly: Katmandu! * Bill Andersen: Do you see who? * Lori Loud: Boy, it is hot! Whew! * Viewer: No, a clue! * Elmo: Do you see a clue? Where is it? * Daphne Blake: I don't see it! * Woody: I can't find it. Do you see it? * Viewer: (When Merlin looks at the circles) Right there! * Melody: It is a clue! Right in front of me!